


The Decorations Aren’t Safe

by rebecca_selene



Series: Argus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Nevillespoke too soon.





	The Decorations Aren’t Safe

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 27: [Tinsel](https://imgur.com/1omYFDE)

"Er, Neville?" Blaise's voice, pitched unusually high, floated into the kitchen.

Instantly alert, Neville put down the soup spoon and made his way to the living room. "What is it?"

"Why is the dog's shit sparkling?"

Blaise stood at the window overlooking the backyard. Neville took a place beside him, and sure enough, Argus' latest garden fertilization held an abnormal shine.

Neville glanced behind him at the tinsel-covered tree and sighed in resignation. "All right, I'll move the decorations out of his reach." He waved his wand, feeling Blaise's pointed _I told you so_ stare on him the entire time.


End file.
